crush on you
by narys big bag of tricks
Summary: gamzee has a crush on tavros whats he going to do about it ? song fanfic fluffy


Authors note* this is a song fanfic for tavros and gamzee the song is David Archuleta – Crush also the whole story is gamzees point of view , I know I forgot to put in how gamzee talks for most parts but I hope you still like it

Hope you enjoy :o)

_I hung up the phone tonight; something happened for the first time, deep inside, it was a rush_

I logged of pester chum and looked at the motherfucking time we had been talking for hours and it was pure miracles something about the way we talk it just all up and motherfucking flows and shit but this time was different for some reason I couldn't get that motherfucking adorable face out of my head the way you cute little Mohawk flows in the wind as you roll around in your wheel chair of how your motherfucking cute little button nose scrunches up when you laugh

_What a rush, 'cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me, it's just too much_

When I got to school the next day I was soooo motherfucking tired and shit but when I sall you waiting for me in the front of school my day instantly got brighter and for the slightest minute I thought that maybe you would like me back but I knocked that motherfucking idea all up and out my thinkpan the thought that someone as sweet and caring could motherfucking love someone as messed up as me was just too much

_Just too much, why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you, you got me hypnotizes, so mesmerized _

I try to push these feelings away but it's hard when my mind always what's to drift right back to you its carzy how just watching eat or talk to are other friends gets me hypnotized even mesmerized your just a motherfucking miracle . I just can't help but wonder if you would ever like me back

_Do you ever think when your all alone all that we can be where this thing could go, am I crazy or just falling in love, is it real or just another crush_

I can't help but wonder as I write to you on pester chum if you ever think about me the way I think about you I can tell that I am falling in love fast I just hope I am not alone in this

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you, are you holding back like the way I do _

I could have sworn I sall you blush when we accidently bumped hands at lunch and it made me think that maybe you are feeling the same things as me but your shy nature keeps you from acting on it that though gives me some hope that brightens my day

_'cause I try and try to walk away, but I know this cruch ain't going away_

I have tried to get over this crush but the truth is that its more than that now I motherfucking love you and I am done hiding it I send you a quick text to meet me at the park , grab my guitar and leave my house lyrics already forming in my head . when I get to the park I see that you beat me there which is surprising with your wheelchair and all but I don't question it I can't get sidetrack I was on a mission . I wheeled you over to a bench and sit-down and immediately start strumming on my guitar you looked at me confused but you didn't interrupt I start to sing to you

_"Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_? Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away"_

When I finally stopped and looked up at you , you looked like you were fighting tears so of course my first though was that I hurt so I right away started apologizing "ah man I am sorry tavbro I didn't mean to all up and make you mother fucking cry I am sor-" but before I could finish you kissed me it was small quick but it was perfect to me all the same now it was my turn to give you the questioning look " tavbro I don't understand " you blushed and started fitiling with your shirt "uhhh well you see gamzee I uhhh I like you to " you said sweetly you face burning bright . it was like hearing wedding bells in my head I was so happy I picked you right out of your chair lifting you high I kissed you on the lips unlike the other kiss this on was filled with passion and love when we finally broke apart you looked and me and asked shyly "was it miracles ?" I couldn't help but grin yes tavbro it was miracles and so much more.

The end :o)


End file.
